The Son of the Fallen
by MsclRdr
Summary: Following the defeat of Cell, and the death of his father, Gohan sinks into depression. None of his friends or his mother can help him out. Rated T for mild language and mentions of suicide in future chapters. Post-Cell. !COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! This is my very first fic! I hope you like it! Exclamation points everywhere! Rate and Review! I want to know what you think about this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or GT.

* * *

All his fault. Everything.

Gohan was standing there, not even watching the Dragonballs rise and split off across the Earth, his father's voice still echoing through his head.

 _Why? Why did he decide to stay dead?_

Only one reason came to him, and it wasn't his father's.

 _Because I'm not worth living for._

He killed his father. It was his actions that caused him to die. And it was those actions that caused his dad to want to stay away from him.

"Gohan? Gohan?"

It was Krillin, Dad's best friend.

 _He's going to try and comfort me, but it doesn't change the truth._

"Gohan, it isn't your fault," Krillin said, confirming Gohan's prediction, "He made his own choice."

 _His choice to stay away from me. To stay away from his killer._

"Gohan." It was Piccolo this time. "You can't blame yourself for this."

 _What, I can't take responsibility for my actions?_

"Brat! If Kakarot wants to kill himself, then so be it!" Vegeta, of course. "But I know what he's up to! He's just going to train in Otherworld!"

Although Vegeta secretly respected Goku for his sacrifice, he had to keep his image.

Gohan still didn't move from his place on the lookout.

No one knew what to do. They all tried to comfort him, but it was like he didn't even hear them.

Then, as if in a trance, Gohan stood up, and slowly walked to the edge of the lookout. When he reached the edge, he didn't even jump off. He just fell.

Everyone watched in stunned silence. Then Piccolo got up. "I'll go get him." He said, and followed Gohan. While he was speeding down, however, a few droplets of salty water splashed on Piccolo's face.

Gohan flew along, not even trying to wipe off the remains of tears on his face. The only thing he could hear was his own thoughts in his head.

 _I'm not worth living for. I'm not worth living for. I'm not worth living for._

Gohan flew on in numbed silence. Suddenly, he threw his head back in a deafening roar of rage. All he felt was anger. Anger at his father, anger at his father's choice, but mostly anger at himself for causing it.

Releasing all of it in a single, loud scream and a giant explosion of ki and rage. His rage carried over his normal super saiyan state straight into his recently acquired super saiyan 2 transformation. Piccolo, who had caught up to him, had to backtrack quickly to avoid the large explosion.

Gohan didn't even notice, ignoring Piccolo and his skin slightly searing at the continued wave of energy.

"Gohan stop! Stop! You're going to kill yourself!" Piccolo shouted. But Gohan didn't stop. If anything, he only increased his energy output.

Then Gohan said something that made Piccolo's purple blood run cold.

"I know! Its what I deserve!"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello again! This is Chapter 2 of The Son of the Fallen. Apologies for the short chapters, but I'm new to fanfic'ing. *shrug* That's something I want to improve. Thanks to the reviewers of Chapter 1! I want reviews for Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball. If its an anime or manga that is called Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT, I do not own it. Not like I own any anime/mangas.

* * *

Piccolo couldn't believe it. He must have heard wrong. Gohan _deserving_ dying? In his mind, there was no reason for Gohan to be this way. But different minds think differently, and Gohan thinks that he has every reason to be this way.

Piccolo was jerked out of his thoughts as Gohan's ki took another spike upwards. He knew that if Gohan kept this up for a few more minutes, he would either pass out from lack of energy, or actually die. However, Piccolo couldn't get close to Gohan without getting incinerated himself, and yelling at him wouldn't work.

As Piccolo was running out of ideas of what to do, someone else flew up behind Piccolo. One of the few people that could survive the onslaught of ki, but the least likely to actually come.

Vegeta.

Not even needing a cue from Piccolo, he transformed into his Ascended super saiyan state, the only thing that could stand up to Gohan's anger long enough to reach Gohan himself. Vegeta plowed through the explosive ki and made his slow progress through the energy as if it were molasses.

Finally, Vegeta reached Gohan and promptly grabbed him, then threw him away.

Gohan's concentration broke and the ki around him disappeared as he dropped into his base form from exhaustion. He was still able to conjure up a glare at Vegeta.

"Why did you stop me? What happened to the Vegeta that didn't care whether I lived or died? To the Vegeta that wanted to be the strongest in the universe?" said Gohan.

Vegeta looked uncomfortable, for he knew that he was the second strongest, with Gohan in first. "Lets just say that with the recent turn of events… I've reprioritized."

Gohan suspected that the death of Future Trunks might have caused that. But he didn't care. If anything, it only made Vegeta a better candidate for the defender of Earth.

"If there's one thing I know about Kakarot, is that he would never intentionally hurt those he loved, and I know you fell into that category." Vegeta said. Trying his best to calm down Gohan.

"I think that changed when I killed him." Gohan said wryly. "I wouldn't love the person that kills me."

"You didn't kill him, Goha-" Piccolo was cut off by Gohan punching him in the face. Luckily, Gohan was exhausted enough to only cause slight bruising.

"SHUT UP! I KILLED HIM! I KILLED MY FATHER! DON'T EVEN DENY IT!" Gohan raged, then flew off before Piccolo could answer.

Piccolo touched the bruise on his jaw. _He never hit me before. Even when we were training, he didn't want to hit me._

Piccolo was about to fly off and follow him, but Vegeta stopped him.

"He needs some time to cool off. Leave him be" Vegeta advised.

Hours later, when Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, and Chaoziu were celebrating the death of Cell at Kame house, (Piccolo was Piccolo, Vegeta was Vegeta, Future Trunks went back to his time, Gohan refused to show up, and Chi Chi stayed home with him) a phone call came in.

Yamcha picked up the phone. "Hello, this is the Kame House, how may I-"

"MY BABY IS GONE!"

* * *

Now, I'm not entirely sure that ASSJ Vegeta would be able to preform the feat that he did, but just assume he can for the sake of this story.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello! It been a while! With the start of school and stuff, I've been hard pressed for time. But, I'm here now... with an extra short chapter... yeah. In return for my less than optimal schedule, the next chapter will be longer! And sooner! Yay! Review! As usual!

Disclaimer: Dragonball does not belong to me. Neither does Z or GT. I am obliged to say this because copyright.

* * *

"...What?" came Yamcha's confused reply.

"MY BABY, HE'S GONE!" came Chi Chi's voice again.

"Gohan? He's gone?" Yamcha focused and searched for Gohan's ki. It wasn't there. Yamcha's heart skipped a beat.

"I'm sure he's fine, Chi Chi, I'll look for him" Yamcha promised, then hung up.

"Who was that?" Krillin asked.

"It was Chi Chi, Gohan's gone missing, I can't feel his ki."

"Do you think…" Krillin trailed off as a terrible idea came to his mind.

"Don't worry, Dende should know where he is, I'll go to him" Yamcha said, determined to find the world's newest savior.

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Yamcha exclaimed, not believing his ears.

"I can't follow someone without good reason," Dende said, frowning "If it were someone who has done bad things, I could, but I can't spy on someone who just saved the world, can I?"

"But I have a feeling that if someone doesn't do something soon, Gohan might make some… rash decisions." Yamcha explained.

Dende hesitated. Then said: "He's hiding in a forest near his house, the 472 Mountain Area."

"Ok, thanks, Dende."

* * *

Gohan was hiding in a tree. He had told his mother that he was just going for a walk. But when out of sight of the house, he had taken flight for another forest.

He didn't know why he had done it. He didn't know why he ran away from home. It probably were all the memories of a father he will never have again. Or facing a mother who had become a widow, all because of him.

 _Chi Chi probably already told the others I'm missing, I can feel Yamcha's ki heading upwards. He'll never find me._ Gohan had pushed his ki so far down that it almost hurt, but he'd prefer that to being found.

Yamcha's ki suddenly moved. It moved from a place high in the sky, probably the lookout, directly towards him.

"Crap, he found me. Dende must've told him. Dammit Dende, I just want to be alone!" Gohan muttered under his breath.

High on top of the lookout, a certain green god smiled sheepishly, even though no one could see him.

Gohan was considering his options. _Fight or flight? Fight or flight?_ Yamcha was only getting closer. _Fight or flight? Fight or flight?_ He pondered it for a while. _Fight or flight? … Flight._

Bursting to the limits of his base form, releasing his pent-up ki, he dashed away from Yamcha as fast as he could. Hating himself for his cowardice.

* * *

Yes, I know this is a very short chapter. It's more filler than anything else. Don't worry, next chapter will have LOTS of drama. Trust me. :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hi! Oh boy here we go! Lots of drama in this. Are you ready? Review to what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not Dragonball. I like Dragonball, but I don't Dragonball. So on and so forth.

* * *

Gohan was furious. He had been so focused on Yamcha's ki, slowly getting farther away, that he had not noticed Piccolo's ki heading towards him on an intercept course.

Piccolo had caught him, and managed to restrain him long enough to bring him to his house. Gohan had been taken too off guard to transform into super saiyan, so Piccolo was able to hold him easily.

As if that wasn't bad enough, he then had to deal with Chi Chi's hounding on him, with a whack on the head with the frying pan after every sentence.

"YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE JUST GOING FOR A WALK!" _Clang!_

"THEN YOU DON'T COME BACK FOR AN HOUR!" _Clang!_

"I HAD TO CALL THE KAME HOUSE JUST TO GET SOMEONE WHO COULD FIND YOU!" _Clang!_

"BUT NOOO, MY LITTLE BABY HAD TO HIDE HIS ENERGY 'CAUSE HE DIDN'T WANT TO BE FOUND!" _Clang!_

"I thought using contractions was bad and would turn me into a gangster," Gohan had muttered. Unfortunately, Chi Chi had heard.

 _Clang! Clang! Clang!_

"AND THEN YAMCHA WENT TO THE TROUBLE OF GOING TO THE LOOKOUT, JUST TO GET A GREEN ALIEN TO FIND YOU, AND ANOTHER GREEN ALIEN TO GET YOU!"

At this point, Gohan had to speak up, "Piccolo is an person who saved my life! Don't call him an alien!"

Silence.

Gohan thought of another alien, of another race, who had also saved his life, along with the rest of the world's.

"I'm going up to bed."

* * *

That had happened last night. Currently, he was outside, catching fish for breakfast. Chi Chi had not gotten up yet, even though it was fairly late in the morning.

Gohan added the fish he just caught to the large pile, then started gathering wood to cook the fish. A hastily cooked fish was nowhere near as good as Chi Chi's cooking, but it would do for sustenance.

As Gohan was cooking the fish, he wondered again why Chi Chi was sleeping in today. Chi Chi always emphasized the importance of punctuality.

 _She probably doesn't want to see me ever again. I did kill her husband. And called him an alien. Indirectly._

Then Gohan's face hardened. _If she doesn't want to see me again, who am I to disagree? I am a murderer, a murderer of my own father. My father was a hero, I am a murderer. I should be dead, and he should be alive. But he doesn't want to be alive. Why? Because he doesn't want to face me. The situation should be reversed._

The answer came to him. It wasn't a perfect answer, nothing ever was, but it was the best. Everyone would be happy. But how to do it?

Gohan pondered this as he ate his fish. He heard his mother calling for him.

 _I guess I have to see her. Just one last time. Then…_

Gohan picked up his last fish and flew back to his mother.

"Gohan! There you are! I have something important to tell you.." Chi Chi said. She looked different today, more flustered, like she had found a winning lottery ticket, but wasn't sure if it was legitimate.

"That's nice," Gohan said, not really paying attention.

"So when I woke up this morning, I didn't feel so well, so-" Chi Chi began, but was cut off by Gohan.

"Do you want Dad back?" Gohan said.

Chi Chi was about to reprimand him for interrupting her, but was stopped by the look on his face. "Of course! He's my husband and I love him!"

Gohan nodded. "What would you do to get him back?"

"Get him back? I would do anything to get him back, just as long as we're together. But he's happy in Otherworld, isn't he?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah…"

"Gohan what are you thinking?" Chi Chi, her face showing confusion.

Gohan remained silent. Then he said, "That's good for you. I'll tell him to say hi…"

* * *

Oh man! I bet a couple of you saw this coming. Ah well. CLIFFHANGER!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ok, here we go! What will Gohan do? Will the others be able to stop him? Or will he succeed in his fatal plan? Find out right now, on The Son of the Fallen!

Disclaimer: Despite what it looks like in the above statement, I do not own Dbz. Hey, other people use that! Go away! Shoo!

(Not talking to you, readers! Read on!)

* * *

As what Gohan said sunk into Chi Chi's brain, she finally realized what Gohan had meant. It only took so long because she never expected that. She looked up, and Gohan was gone, the only trace a fading white line in the distance.

"GOHAN!" Chi Chi screamed.

She was about to run off after him, but her brain kicked in. Then she ran inside to call someone, anyone who could get to her baby soon enough.

 _Her baby…_

Unconsciously, her eyes drifted to the small stick in her hand.

* * *

Yamcha picked up the phone. "Hello, this is the Kame House, how may I-"

"MY BABY IS GONE!"

"...What is it this time?" Yamcha was already searching for Gohan's ki. It was travelling at a reasonable pace, and wasn't too high. At least, not high enough to suggest that there was trouble.

"I was just talking to him, and then he asked me if I wanted Goku back, and I said yes, and then he… he said..."

"What did he say?" Yamcha pressed.

"He said, 'I'll say tell him to say hi...'".

Silence.

"Can you find him?" Chi Chi asked worriedly.

More silence. Chi Chi realized that Yamcha must've dropped the phone in his haste to find Gohan.

* * *

Yamcha, Krillin, and 18 were all heading off towards Gohan's ki, pushing their speeds to the limit. Actually, Yamcha and Krillin were, 18 was flying ahead of them, impatient to prevent the tragedy of the boy who saved her.

All three of them had noticed that Gohan had picked up the pace, no doubt to get away from them. But They also noticed that Piccolo and Vegeta were also heading towards him.

Gohan was fast enough to outrun and outlast them all. Everyone knew that.

 _Please Gohan. Don't be rash. Don't do it._

* * *

Gohan was getting pissed now. Everyone was following him. _Everyone!_ Why? It wasn't as though he was valuable or anything. Yes, he was stronger than his father and Vegeta, but there was no threat. His plan was to kill himself, then request for a day spent in Upper Heaven before going to his eternal punishment in hell. In Upper Heaven, he would find his father, whether he'd be training, or eating at King Kai's, and convince him to return to Earth. If it came down to it, Gohan would drag him, kicking and screaming, back to Earth with his own two hands if he had to. He didn't like it, but he knew he could overpower his father. A few days of training wouldn't allow Goku to access the Super Saiyan 2 state.

That was the plan, the only problem was the fact that EVERYONE WAS FOLLOWING HIM. Goddammit. He couldn't stop for very long, but he couldn't speed up too much, or else he'd circle the Earth and meet them again.

Then a new method of suicide came to him. He would just fly up! Go out into space, then he would just suffocate! Good thinking, brain! He would have to fly fast and reach the point that he couldn't turn back and make it to Earth in time in case his willpower gave out.

 _That's another reason why Dad should be here instead of me. He'd never give up. But I'm not going to give up on my mission. My mission to get him back!_

His resolve freshly hardened, he thought about anything that would prevent his plan from working. The only thing was Vegeta, who probably had more experience dealing with the vacuum of space.

 _So I'll knock out Vegeta, then I'll carry out my plan._

* * *

Piccolo wondered what Gohan was up to. He knew Gohan was smart enough to know that he couldn't stop for very long before someone caught up to him, so why was he just floating there, waiting, as the kis of the others drew closer.

Without warning, Gohan's ki flared. It was only a momentary burst, but after it faded, Vegeta's ki was brought down to very little, probably unconscious. Then, Gohan resumed his movement, only this time it was upward. Not even to the lookout. Just… up.

It was as this point Piccolo knew what was going to happen. He also knew that there was no chance he would make it in time before Gohan exited the atmosphere. There was even less chance of bringing Vegeta to Dende and reviving him in time. The rest of the Z Fighters were all too far away to help.

Piccolo could only watch Gohan with his ki sense as he left the atmosphere.

* * *

Gohan was going on fine until he left the atmosphere. When that happened, all he felt was cold. Cold, cold, and some more cold on the side. His whole body felt numb, but that didn't hinder his flying abilities. His saiyan genes helped him, so it was only deadly cold, not frozen-solid cold. So he pressed on.

Then he made the instinctive action, which was a mistake in this case, of breathing.

Or attempting to, rather.

He choked on nothing, but that just made it worse. His lungs felt like they were about to burst, his saiyan genes not strong enough to prevent the pressure of nothingness outside his body. His lungs needed air that he couldn't get. Black spots danced before his eyes, and through his delusional state of near-death, he felt an insane moment of giddiness about that it was too late for him. Too late for anyone to get him. Too late, even if he could fly at his max speed, to get himself to Dende before the pressure and the lack of oxygen killed him.

A mere few seconds later, he felt the last of his oxygen leave his cold body. His airway too weak to even stop air from leaking out. His heart pumping un-oxidized blood in an useless attempt to keep him alive. He knew it was the end of him.

 _Goodbye everyone. Mother, Piccolo, everyone._

As he drifted with the momentum of his flight, his eyes locked onto the sun. The last thing he would ever see.

Everything went black.

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! What happens next?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: LAST CHAPTER! YAY! It took a while to finish this one, but here it is now! Prepare from some tears, and heart-dripping! (Not literally, that would be gross.) REVIEW!

Dislaimer: Dragonball is not mine! None of them!

* * *

Gohan opened his eyes. He was standing in front of the giant building Goku had told him about. The workplace of Yemma. He tried to walk forward, to make his request to see his father, but found that his legs were stuck. He tried to look down, but couldn't do that either. He tried to do anything, even blink, but couldn't. He wondered why he could think when he supposedly had no body. He felt no restraining things, he just couldn't move. Like that one time Reccome had snapped his neck. He couldn't even attempt to move then, but he had blacked out shortly after.

Gohan assumed this meant that he was one of those spirit clouds Goku had described, but this didn't explain why he couldn't move. He wondered if this was a special treatment of him, given his odd situation. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything but… exist there. So he did.

* * *

"GOKUUU!" King Kai yelled.

Goku grimaced, he knew this would happen sometime. When he had returned a few minutes earlier, he had been waiting for this.

"GOKU! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Goku tried playing dumb. King Kai said he was good at it, but Goku didn't know why, but it didn't seem difficult to him.

"Hey, I'm sorry I ate all your food, but it's just instinct for me to eat!" Goku said, putting on that childish grin of his.

King Kai fumed. "YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

Goku tried again, "Well… what are you talking about?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR RESTRICTIONS ABOUT VISITING THE MORTAL UNIVERSE!"

Goku knew that he couldn't pretend any longer.

"King Kai, you know I had to!" Goku wined. "I couldn't just sit there and watch!"

"I know you couldn't, but there are rules!"

"Well it's done now, so no point in arguing about it."

King Kai sighed in frustration. From his experience, Goku had two moods: the cheerful, happy, oblivious Goku, and serious Goku. This was serious Goku, stubborn as Katchin.

"...Fine Goku. But your intervenience might have been in vain. He still might die."

"WHAT? Oh no… if only I had known sooner...:" Goku said, a sad expression on his face.

King Kai couldn't resist that face. It just had that look that made you do anything in your power to try and remove it.

"I'm sure he's fine, Goku. He is your son after all!" King Kai reassured Goku.

Goku sighed. "Yeah… I hope so."

* * *

Gohan was getting pissed. Which was odd, since he didn't have a brain to be pissed with. He had been... hovering? standing? existing? _something_ for the last hour, and nothing had changed. _I wish_ something _would happen._ As soon as he thought this with his non-existent brain, a quiet voice came to his non-existent ears.

"-days...no sign...space…"

His vision faded to black. Again. Dammit.

* * *

"It's been 4 days, and he's been showing no sign of improvement. He was in space, after all." Dende said.

He was watching Gohan rest in bed. Chi Chi was sitting next to him, as she had been for the past 4 days.

"Can't you do anything more for him?" Chi Chi demanded. "You are Kami, after all."

"I might be a god, but my healing powers are not linked to my kami status. I've tried, but he has to heal on his own. There was just too much damage. He basically died of asphyxiation, I can't heal that off. The only reason he made it back was because of Goku's instant transmission." Dende explained.

Gohan was steaming. Not even figuratively, he was literally steaming. That was the first thing Gohan knew. Heat. Lots and lots of heat.

Gohan slowly came to consciousness. If one could call it that. He couldn't feel anything. He couldn't move anything. It was like his experience a few… minutes? Days? Some time ago. Gohan couldn't tell. He tried to move something, anything. Nothing. Maybe a twitch.

"I swear I saw his hand twitch," Dende said. "If it did, it means he's regaining consciousness!"

Gohan was timeless. He didn't know what had happened, but he felt alive. Except for the fact that he couldn't move, and the brain damage. And the brain damage. And the brain damage…

* * *

Gohan sat up. He was in a soft bed, one of the ones on top Kami's lookout, so that's where he assumed he was. He didn't know how long he was out, but the room seemed uncomfortably warm. Then something came to him. He wasn't dead! _But… how?_

He looked around the room, noticing that his neck was quite stiff. He moved his arm up to rub it, and found that _all_ his joints were stiff. He was pondering why when voices came to him.

"-any improvement, we just left him!" That was Dende.

"No! I have to see my baby! I have a feeling!" That was Chi Chi. _Mother… what have I done? I didn't die… that means father isn't back… I have to finish what I started!_

As the voices approached his door, Gohan quietly got out of bed, cursing at his stiff joints, presumably from his outer space adventure.

The door creaked open, Gohan tensed his muscles. Chi Chi saw him. "Goha-"

Gohan zipped past his mother and Dende, who had just caught sight of him too.

Gohan wasn't that fast, and he couldn't get into Super Saiyan, still being injured, but he was still faster than Chi Chi and Dende, who took off running after him.

"Gohan, stop!" Chi Chi cried after him.

"Its for the best!" Gohan yelled back. he exited the lookout, and was now on the familiar white tiled surface. He ran to the edge, but a fist from the side caught him off guard, and threw him the the floor. While it didn't hurt, he was stunned long enough for Chi Chi and Dende to join Mr. Popo, his fist still extended.

"Gohan, you can't do this! Think about how I would feel!" Chi Chi said, trying to get her son to stay.

"I am! I'm going to Otherworld and getting Dad back, even if I have to drag him here myself!" Gohan said, only a little hysterical.

"While I'm sure she appreciates the offer, I also thinks she would prefer you _not_ to kill yourself." said Mr. Popo, always to the point.

"..." Gohan was caught off guard by the bluntness of the statement, but before he could reply, Chi Chi burst into tears.

"GOHAN! DON'T DO IT!" She sobbed. "You have so much to live for! You need to go to school, get a girlfriend, raise your brother, get a degree-"

"Hang on, what?" Gohan said, as he reviewed her words to himself. "Raise my... brother?"

Chi Chi wailed. "YES! How will your brother grow up without a father AND a brother?"

Gohan was stunned. "I have a brother? SINCE WHEN?"

"I found out a few days ago, before you left! Waaah, my baby won't have the sibling he should have!"

Gohan was speechless. _I have a brother. Not only a brother, but a mother as well. I've been stupid. My father wouldn't come back. He made his decision. I was about to leave my mother and my unborn brother by themselves._

Chi Chi was still sobbing. Gohan stood up, and hugged her gently.

"I'm sorry mother," he consoled. "I've been an idiot. I won't do that again."

"Promise? Promise you won't try and leave us again?"

"Promise."

They stayed that way, Chi Chi sobbing and Gohan hugging, until, eventually, they went home.

* * *

 _9 months later_

Gohan held the baby close to his chest. Chi Chi lied on the bed, asleep.

"Goten…" Gohan whispered. It had been Chi Chi's idea, and he agreed wholeheartedly. The little baby was a photocopy of Goku, so it only made sense to have a similar name.

Gohan looked at Goten fondly. The copy of Goku snuggled deeper into his arms. Gohan remembered, 9 months ago, how he had felt, and how he was willing to trade himself for Goku. Now, he thought, he had a piece of his father. A piece of his father to keep him here in the living world.

He had no complaints with that.

* * *

COMPLETE


End file.
